How Would I Die?
by jenergy
Summary: After spending weeks on the far side of Atmos, the Storm Hawks lose a member of their suadron to a Spirit Guardian that sees that person as the prophecy to end all danger. AXP some language and details you know what I mean R&R!
1. The Spirit Guardian

How Would I Die

Chapter I

The Spirit Guardian

**Aerrow: Shouldn't you finish th other stories before starting a new one!?**

**Jenergy: This one wouldn't leave my brain!**

**Piper: That's how she is, Arrow. Jenrgy what is this story about?**

**Jenergy: You'll have to read it *Grins evily* OWN WITH THE STORY! :D This chapter is going to be very short because it is an intro**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

In the deep forest of the far side of the Atmos, A mysterious warrior riding a Saber Tooth-Tiger are walking.

"How far are we?", a female voiced asked him.

The Tiger responded by growling in a low voice. Everything was going well until both of them sensed an enemy closing in on them.

"I know... Let's move!", the Tiger ran.

Weapons were being shot at avoiding a shot from the ground, the Tiger jumped in the air, only to hear his rider fall to the ground. She had been shot in the chest. The enemy retreated, when they saw that she wasn't getting up.

"Hurry... give this to Aerrow of the Storm Hawks... I'm running out of time, Zabber....GO!", he grabbed the messenger crystal and ran as fast as he could.

"So this is how I, Piper, would die huh?", she put her hand over her abdomen, which had gotten bigger, over the past coupled of weeks. "Hurry back Zabber... please..... Aerrow", she closed her eyes, to rest.

~X~

_The next chapter is the start of the story showing how everything has started, hope you like the opening, everyone._


	2. Zabber

How Would I Die?

Chapter II

Zabber

**JEnergy: Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while**

**Aerrow: how come?**

**Jenergy: School, talking to friends like Demon PIper and Doilan!**

**Piper: ....just get on with the story**

**JEnergy: that's my line! and she' Jealous**

**Piper: AM NOT!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

Our story begin In a cavern on a hill, was a White Bengal Tiger.

"Guardians of the land, please tell if the signs are true. Has the chosen one descent?", the white beast asked the three past guardians Statues.

Then all three of there eyes glowed and lights pointed to a small fountain of water. The guardian looked into the wter and saw dark skin warrior, with midnight blue hair and orange eyes. THen out of the shadows came a Saber Toothed Tiger.

"Master", The Saber Tooth Bowed.

"Go ahead Zabber"

"A unknown Ship has landed and 4... children and a strange blue creature are chasing enemy of the hooded demon girl"

" any female?"

"This isn't the time to be hitting on anyone master"

The White Guardian threw a rock at the Saber Tooths head, "Imbecile.... The Guardians of the past has shown me that the warrior. Her hair is the color of the Night, her skin is the color of these pure grounds, and her eye are Orange"

"Couldn't think of a metaphor for that one huh?", Another rock was thrown at his head. "There is a girl that fits the description that you have just said Master"

The White Guardian walked out of the cave, "Find her and bring her to the Forest of the gods, Zabber". With that the White Guardian disappeared.

"Yes Master", Zabber ran out of the cave, and down the Hill towards the young warriors.

~X~

"They're getting away!", The red headed Sky Knight told everyone, over the engines of their rides.

"Leave this to Finnster! Chica-Cha", Finn raised his crossbow and fired some shots at the enemy.

There were 3 of them but they were troublesome to the Storm Hawks. All three flew off their Skimmers and were in battle stance waiting for them to come.

" Get reiforcements now! I can handle these children!", the head of the 3 ordered.

the two others listened and ran for it. What they didn't know was that Piper was on there trail. She ran off and left her Heliscooter behind. Only to run back, when she saw how far they were.

When she caught up with them, they had made a special trap for her, a rock avanlanche. Before she could activate her wings, she flew off and was hanging on the edge of a cliff with a road below. Which was about 60 feet down. Piper was about to give up, when she saw from a far a saber tooth tiger just staring at her. Examining her with his eyes as if to make sure she was herself. Next thing she knew was that she being rescued by Aerrow. He swooped down, grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her into his seat.

"You okay?", he asked quickly and worriedly.

Piper looked back and saw that the creature was gone, "Yeah i'm fine".

~X~

"HA HA HA HA! Nice one Piper! A Tiger with Giant Fangs!", Finn was laughing at her.

"Well.... we have no idea what infectious and deadly disease and creatures that are in the part of Atmos", Stork said while twitching.

"Storks right, Finn. What was the....big cat doing Piper?", Aerrow stepped in.

"I am a Saber Toothed Tiger", Zabber jumped put of the shadows and was in the bridge.

"Sorry, What was the Sa-.....", Aerrow froze.

Everyone screamed from fright.

"..... Ow", Zabber hears were hurting from Finn's shrieking girl like scream. "Tell blondy over there to try not to scream like a little girl please"

"HEY!", Finn shouted.

"Who are you exactly?", Piper asked politely.

"I am Zabber, descendent of past Guardians. You see a century ago, my ancestor teamed up with a human with a brave and determined heart, which was forbidden. They're bond became strong and they challenged the evil ruler who made slave off of anyone who broke her law. No one ever knew her first name only her last name"

"huh, what was her last name?", Junko interupted.

"Cyclonis", he growled, "AFter they defeat her she escaped through a portal which took her to the other side of Atmos and we knew that one day a descendent of hers would return and she has. I am the chosen one to find my rider, train at the forest of gods and then challenge Cyclonis adn finishe what my ancestors failed to"

"Which is?", Finn asked.

"Put a end to her life"

Everyone backed away for a moment and then thought about it. They knew that they had no choice. They couldn't stop him or anything.

"Who is your rider?", Junko asked.

"He's probably still looking for him", Finn answered.

"You're wrong on two counts blondy. One, I have already found my rider", he then bowed in front of Piper, "He's a she"

~X~


	3. It's Him Or Us!

How I Would Die

Chapter III

It's Him Or Us

**Jenergy: What did you think of the chapter?**

**Piper: Nice cliffhanger, even though we knew it was me**

**Finn: Cause of the first chapter**

**Jenergy: That and the beginning of the second chapter as well**

**Aerrow: What's going to happen in this chapter?**

**Jenergy: You have to read it first...Now own with the Story! :D :D :D**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

Piper and the rest of teh Storm Hawks stood there, shocked. Zabber stood up again and looked straight into her eyes.

"You're affraid aren't you?", he asked.

"Well..yeah. I'm mostly confused, why me?"

"The First warrior died in that battle and believed that a descent from the other side would come after the hooded devils descendant. You are the descendant", he explained to her.

"Why do you assume it's her? I mean it could be Aerrrow or anyone of us..well except for Radarr", Finn spoke his mind.

Radarr growled at Finn, in a threatening manner. Piper was about to sigh, when Zabber explained to everyone that the descendant would be shown to the guardian of the forest by the past guardians, and that the guardians showed her.

"Well..i guess we're going to the forest of gods", Aerrow said out loud.

"You're wrong Red Spice. Me and Piper are leaving and going to train at the Forest of Gods until we're good and ready to face Cyclonis. She can't have any contact from any of you until the training is over. You can Improve with your Biding ability and be stronger and face Cyclonis by yourself", Zabber explained.

"Why? I mean, they're my family", Piper tried to change his mind.

"It's how things must be. Eventually in life you have to go through a path that you want your family to go with you, but you know you have to do it alone. We have to leave Tomorrow night. I'll be in the forest resting and i'll be back tomorrow morning to hear your decision.", With that Zabber vanished from the Condor.

After an hour, Piper was in her room thinking, when she heard a knock at her door.

"Piper?", It was Aerrow. "Yeah Come on in", Piper sounded happy.

"Well, at leats we know that this Zabber wasted a long trip for nothing", he told her.

"He didn't actually", She interrupted him.

The red head gave her a concerned look, "what do you mean?"

"I'm going tomorrow night Aerrow"

".....I see. So you're just going to abandon us?", he sounded furious.

"Why are you upset?"

"You're leaving for who know how many years and you might not make it back if you face Cyclonis alone...great choice. Have a nice suicide trainning", Aerrow walked out and went into his room and refused to talk to her or anyone else.

~X~

When the sun was rising, Piper went for a walk around the forest. She was aout to head back, when she heard what sounded like a rushing river. After a coupled of minutes, Piper saw a huge river and up a cliff was Zabber.

"Morning Piper!", he shouted from high up the ground.

"Morning!"

He made his way to her, "What's your decision?"

"....I'm ready for my training", she answered him.

"Are you pack?"

"Yes"

"Then we'll head back so that you can say 'see ya later', or your friends", He lay down, to let her on his back.

Once she was well sat, he ran towards the Condor.

~X~

When they reache the Condor, everyone was outside waiting to say their goodbyes to their teamate and friend. Radarr climbed onto her shoulder and whined, while hugging her neck.

"I'm going to mis you too Radarr, but i'll be back i promise", she petted his head.

Stork shook her hand, but Pier pulled him into a hug. Everyone was surprised when the merb returned the hug.

"Now if you don't mind, i'll be disinfecting myself for a week", Stork went back in the Condor.

"and i thought he was trying to have a touchy moment", Finn told everyone.

"Junko, Finn?...You two stay out of trouble you hear?", Piper warned them while shaking a small fist.

The guys laughed along with her. Zabber signaled her that it was time to go. Before Piper was able to get on, Junko dragged out Aerrow from the shadows and placed him in front of his friend.

"..well see ya", Aerrow didn't even look at her.

"Aerrow..."

"Just go!", he shouted at her.

Piper got on Zabber and rode West. Junko, Stork, and Finn gave a sad look towards Aerrow and walked back in.

~X~

While heading further away from her family, Piper and Zabber were getting closer to their training grounds. After 2 days of traveling, they finally arrived at the FOrest of the Gods. Piper got off and walked in.

"Piper wait!", Zabber tried to stop her.

Piper was already in. That's when she noticed that she was hearing voices, and a white Bengal Tiger was approaching her.

"You're are not ready to step on these pure grounds my dear", he lead her out. "You have done a good job at keeping your rider close, Zabber"

"I'm sorry fath-I mean master", Zabber corrected himself.

"Wait you're is dad?", she asked.

"Aye, but until he completes his and your training, he shall call me master and not father"

The white beast climbed onto the top of a cavern and loooked down at her.

"Piper....are you ready to start your training with your partner Zabber?"

Piper looked back at Zabber, then at her trainer, "yes, i am ready master". Piper kneeled on one knee, with a slight bow. Zabber bowed as well.

"Your training starts...now!", he roared.


	4. Strongest Bond

How Would I Die?

Chapter IV

Strongest Bond

**Aerrow: I AM NOT PMS-ING!**

**Finn: yeah u are**

**JEnergy: quiet you two!**

**Piper: having writers block again?**

**JEnergy: Yeah and they're not helping**

**Junko: on with the story?**

**Jenergy: Yup**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

Piper was fast asleep, there was still a coupled of hours before the sun would start rising. The white guardian punces on Piper, making her scream.

"OW!", he backs away, making him trip an falling into the pond.

Zabber woke up and started laughing along with Piper. After he was close to her, Piper asked why he attacked her.

"Enemies strike when you least expect it! u must be hald asleep at night, to keep an Ear open for your enemy", he told her.

"I thought you said we were starting in the morning?"

"It is the morning. Just because the sun isn't up doesn't mean morning is trying to rise", Zabber explained to her.

"Now, lets start with survival. You have to learn to live off of your surroundings. Know what to eat and know what not to eat, understood?" he told her in a stirn voice.

"Yes Master", Piper agreed.

~X~

On the Condor, Aerrow was in the Hangar putting Pipers Heliscooter away for good, when the guys walked in and saw what he was doing.

"Nice thinking Buddy, preserving her Heliscooter", Junko told him.

"I'm putting it away for good Junko", he responded.

"Dude why?", Finn asked.

"Even though she's going to a place filled with doom and minds worms, she's coming back....hopefully not with Mind Worms"

"No she's not", Aerrow snapped at everyone, scaring Radarr. "I gave her a decision okay. Him or us, an she chose that over grown beast instead of her family", with that he walked to the bridge.

"Maybe that's why she left" Finn muttered to the guys.

"Well we each have are ways to save the situation....even you Finn. Piper now has her chance to do it Solo", Stork told out loud.

~X~

The White Guardian was now teaching Piper a new style of Combat. She had to learn to fight with Zabber as Partners, not just Solo. She has to cover his back while taking care of hers and Zabber has to learn the same. With his power, the White Guardian summoned a creature from the dark world as their test.

"What is that?!", Piper asked.

"This is a carnivorous demon that Cyclonis will summon for destroying towns and village. These creatures and the most feared, but Cyclonis is more feared than this creature because she summon and control them.", The White Guardian explained.

"Yes but you can summon and control them as well", Piper objected and as she got was a short smile.

"Yes it's true. But i chose to use them only has training because, some can escape and go on a rampage....meaning i use them for preparation", looked up at the creature, "ATTACK THEM!", with that the White Guardian disappeared and the demon attacked them.

~X~

Cyclonis had found her lair and was now raising her army with her biding power.

"Rise my minions and cause destruction, 'cause this side of Atmos will be ours to conquer! And no one can or will stop us!"

~X~

Piper and Zabber jumped on opposite side to avoid being crushed by the Demon paw.

"What do we do now?", Zabber asked.

Piper took out her crystals and shouted "Titans Might!". Suddenly Zabber was glowing green and felt stronger than ever. The White Guadian eyes were wide, with amazement. Zabber Jump in the air and with his incredible strenght, he spun through the demons Chest. The demon then grew wings and tried to fly away. Piper got on Zabber and they both ran up to the creature, before it left the ground, and climbed onto it's tail.

"Lightning Strike!", Zabber was then flying and waited for her to say the next word.

"Infernos Flame!", Zabber burned the demon to the ground, before it could reach the forest of Gods.

After they walked back to the training ground, the White Guardian looked mad.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?", he asked her stirnly.

"Don't talk to her like that!", Zabber snapped.

The White Guardian glared at Zabber, in threatening manner. "Silent! Using too much Biding is hazardous to her life, Zabber. And you didn't even mention to neither to us about ur ability. You just kept it as a secret...... You're learning quickly", He smiled at her.

"You're not mad?", she asked.

"Only that you over use your Biding. You must never reveal to any enemy about your ability"

"Cyclonis already know about my Biding"

"Yes but with your training, you'll get strnger and will be able to release the amount of energy you want", Zabber told her, while smiling.

"Well said Zabber. You're talking like any friend would", the White Guardian told him. "You both have a bod that I havenever seen or felt between human and creature.... Now shall we continue on the training?"

"Yes Master!", They both said, while bowing.


	5. The Guardian Rises

How Would I Die?

Chapter V

The Guardian Rises

**Jenergy: Here's Chapter 5!!! :D**

**Piper: Can't wait to read it!**

**Aerrow: *pouting* Whatever**

**JEnergy: *whispers* PMS-Ing**

**Aerrow: NO I'M NOT!!!**

**Piper: Own With the story...Aerrow Don't strangle Jenergy!!!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

5 and a half years went by, and finally Piper and Zabber had finished their training together.

"You have completed all training. Now you must spread the word and show what you two are capable of", The white Beast told them, with a smile.

After bowing in respect to their master, Piper got on Zabber adn they were now heading North. Where Cyclonis was residing.

"Go luck Piper of the Storm Hawks adn good luck....my son", he then disappeared into the wind.

~X~

After a coupled of hours, Piper heard a soothing voice and aked Zabber to stop, so she could listening.

"You have to admire the Water spirit voice huh?", he said with a grin.

" Where is she?"

"Wherever you see a lake, River, Ocean....that's where she is. Only few have heard her soothing voice. Only the privilege ones have heard her"

They both walked up to a ledge and Piper looked down.

"Wow. That's a long way down"

Zabber then had an evil grin on his face. He tackled Piper off of the ledge and they both dove into the River.

"AAAH! ZABBER! HA HA HA HA!", She was laughing.

Before they knew it, a splash war was declared on each other. Piper swam out of the River and felt wet and tired. laying on the cool dry grass to let herself dry. Zabber just shook himself like a dog and he was partially dry. He then la next to her and watched the sun setting and stars were starting to show in the night sky. After a while it was only the dark Blue sky with millions of stars to watch.

"It's beautiful, tonight", Piper broke the silence.

"Yeah it is. What are you thiniking about?"

"About Defeating Cyclonis. But I mostly think about my friends. Radarr driving Stork up the wall, Junko sleeping with his teddy, Finn chasing Radarr for taking his gel, and Stork Checkimg everyone for Mind Worms", she was smiling.

"What about that Aerrow guy?", he asked.

"He's not a friend. A friend would understand when someone has to do something to help out and defeat the enemy so that everyone can go back home. A friend doesn't give you an ultamatium. A FRIEND DOESN'T YELL AT A FRIEND TO GET LOST!", Piper turned her back to Zabber, to hide her tears.

Zabber walked over so that he could see her face, only to see that she was crying. "You liked him didn't you?", he asked.

"No....I loved him"

~X~

The Storm Hawks were heading for a village that had send a distress signled minutes ago. When they got there they saw demons attacking the village.

"Huh...what do we do now dude?", Finn suggested to Aerrow.

"We go there and fight!" He had a grin on his face.

Junko, Finn and Aerrow were on their Skimmers and they left the Hangar Bay.

~X~

Finn and Junko we're fighting side by side, while Aerrow was fighting solo.

"FINN, JUNKO!", They turned to him, "Head back to the Condor now"

They both got on their Skimmers and returned to the Condor, only to see Aerrow being cornered.

Then out of the corner of Aerrow's eye, he saw something or someone take out two demons. When he got a good look, he saw that it was Zabber and Piper. She looked more mature and beautiful to him. Zabber lightly hit Aerrow on the head.

"Stop daydreaming kid and focus", Zabber then attacked a demon and killed it.

Piper was swinging her staff like a propeller, and hitting the enemy with such a force that he heard the bones cracking. Then 3 bigger demons were attacking the village and one of them had hit Aerrow. Zabber caugh Aerrow, by being his pillow.

"Thanks", Aerrow quickly said.

"Don't thank me, thank Piper. If it were up to me, I would have left you fly into the wall, for the pain you caused her", Zabber then helped Piper fight.

They looked amazing. Piper slided across Zabber's back to protect him, she jumped in the air hit an enemy in the head, while he slided under and jumped on an enemy that was behind her. They were in sync and covering each others back. after taking out the smaller demons, and 2 bigger demon, There was still one left. Piper gpt on Zabber and they went after it, while Aerrow got on his Skimmer and was already fighting the beast.

~X~

Aerrow was slammed into a wall. The demon was about to kill him with his fist when Piper used her Biding to shield him. She jumped off of Zabber, "Protect the Sky Knight!", and she ran into battle. Aerrow got up and made sure that he wasn't seriously injured.

"Some muscle tissue are damaged but that's about it", Zabber told him.

"How do you know?"

"You can movev and breath properly, what else could it be. Fractured ones would have made you slower to get up, broken you have stayed down", Zabber explained.

"AAH!", Piper was hit in the ribb cage pretty hard.

Aerroe started runnin towards her, when Zabber threw him on his back, " Hold on!", he then ran like the wind and Aerrow threw his blades at the beast and it fell off a deep cliff, andd plummed to its death. Piper got up and used a healing crystal on herself to fix her ribbs.

"You okay?", Zabber Asked her.

"I'm fine now. We better go", She got on Zabber, when Aerrow blocked their path.

"Where are you going?", he asked.

"To my and Zabber's home. Goodbye Sky Knight"

Aerrow activated his lcator chip and followed them, and to let know the others where he was heading.

After 2 hours he saw a huge cliff and up there was a cave. He made his way up there and confronted Piper.

"Why don't you call me Aerrow?"

"HOW DID YOU G-", Piper stopped him from saying or doing anything.

"I only call my friends by ther names", she said bluntly.

"So you hate me now?"

Zabber left them alone to talk. A soon that he was far enough, Piper slammed and pinned Aerrow to the cave wall

"What are you doing?"

"Something i should have done a long time ago"

~X~

**I'll try to update as soon as I can, when I come back From Niagara Falls**


	6. Back Where I Was

How Would I Die?

Chapter VI

Back where I was

**Jenergy: Hey everyone! :D Here's Chapter 6 and i hope you like it! I was camping with some campers that's why i couldn't write up a new chapter!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

"What are you doing?", Aerrow asked.

"Something I should have done a long time ago"

Aerrow was ready for whatever she was about to do to him, or so he thought. Piper leaned closer and kisses him on the lips and let him go. Aerrow was confused, he thought that she was going to beat him to a pulp.

"Since that day at Terra Amazonia, when I "left" the the Storm Hawks, i've had feelings for you"

".....you kissed me....", he was still in shock.

Piper took it as a bad thing, and started walking away, when she felt a hand holding hers. She slowly turned around, only to be pulled into a hug. To her surprise she could feel his emotions. He was relieved.

"Why do you feel relief?", she asked him.

"I'm relief that you're not angry at me for what i've said, the day you left for your training", he said, while still hugging her

"I was angry towards you, Aerrow", she pushed him back so that she could see his face. "You hurt my feelings and that kept me going whenever i felt like giving up. I wanted to finish my training so i could show you and everyone that this training wasnt a waste"

"Do you still hate me?"

"I never hated you, I was just really angry that you only looked at your point of view and not both. I looked at both point of view and that's why needed time to think. That's when it hit me, that by going through this we would know what Cyclonis would by up to and know what to do", she explained to him.

They looked at each other, trying to find comfort.

"why did you kiss me?", Aerrow hadn't listen to her earlier, because he was still in shock when she had tell him her feelings.

".......WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!?", she poked him hard on the chest, "LAST TIME I CHECKED YOU USUALLY KISS SOMEONE THAT YOU LIKE A LOT!"

"...you like me?"

Piper felt like slapping him but held back. Instead she was heading out of the cave, when Aerrow pinned her against the caves wall.

"Do you like me!?", he asked bluntly.

"No....I love you"

Aerrow kissed her with full of passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her closer to him to deepen the kiss. Piper then raised her hands and they were now in his messy red hair.

~X~

Hours had passed and Piper was getting dressed and was now out of the cave, where Zabber was waiting for her at the bottom of the road.

"Is everything okay between you two now?", he asked.

Piper nodded and got on his back and they left the area. All she could think about was what had happened.

_Flashback_

_They were both making out and were going further, when she broke the kiss and backed away._

_" What is it?", he asked her while catching his breath._

"_We can't be together....I mean not just yet", she explained to him_

_"You still have to do something?"_

_"Yeah.... I have to find out whre Cyclonis is and what she's up to...but it might take a while", she had a sad face._

_"Then i'll wait for you Piper. You did come back and I know you'll come back this time as well", he had his signature grin on._

_They then left off where they were._

_End of Flashback_

~X~

Aerrow woke up when the sun was rising. That when he saw from the distance the Condor heading towards hima dn he got ready for all the questions that the guys were going to ask him.

When the guys raced towards him, they were relieved to see that their friend and Sky Knight.

"Dude, where were you and what happened?", the sharpshooter asked quickly.

"I went after Piper and she left in the middle of the night, while i was sleeping"

"Did you two make peace?", Junko asked, worriedly.

"We did Junko"

"Then why did she leave...was it Mind Worms?", Stork asked.

"She has to do something and then we'll have what we need to defeat Cyclonis and return home", he said while smiling.

Everyone was happy to know that Storm Hawks were going to back once again and that Aerrow was acting like his old self again.

"Come on let's head toward the black clouds", the Sky Knight told everyone.

"Yup, he's back. He's the only one appart from Piper that makes our doom come closer"

~X~

Weeks have passed and Everyone morning Piper was sick. Zabber knew what was wrong with her. One morning after she was done puking, he made her sit on a old tree trunk and told her that she was pregnant.

"WHAT!?", she was in shock.

"Well is the Sky Knight the father?"

"He has to be since he's not just the only guy i've been with but the first guy i've been with", she admitted.

"Well we have what we need now we have to walk through the forest and we should be on th same track as the Storm Hawks are", he told her.

~X~

While she was on Zabber's back she noticed that she had been getting a stomach. She smiled at the thought that she and Aerrow were going to become parents.

"How far are we?"

Zabber gave her a low growl, as if saying "_be patient and quiet_". Before she could reply, both of them sensed that they were going to be ambushed. Zabber turned to her.

"I know.... Let's move!", She told him.

Before they knew it, staff weapons, and arrow weapons were being shot at them. Zabber kept zig zagging to avoid the shots. Eventually one of the enemy shot right at the round, which was in front of them. The only way to avoid it was y jumping in the air. Another enemy soldier took the opportunity and shot straight at Piper and hit her in the chest.

"RETREAT!", after they saw that she wasn't getting up.

Zabber ran back to her, "Piper! please say something"

"Hurry.... give this to Aerrow of the Storm Hawks.... I'm running out of time Zabber...GO!", he grabbed the messenger crystal and ran as fast as he could.

Piper lay her head on the ground once she couldn't see Zabber.

"So this is how I, Piper of the Storm Hawks, would die huh?", she placed her hand on her abdomen and tried to stay as calm as she could. She knew she had to fight for her life. Not just because of Aerrow but because of her unborn child.

"Hurry back Zabber...Please", she had to rest. Before she closed her eyes she whispered, "Aerrow". She was out cold.

_Now we're back at the beginning and he story will continue from there_


	7. Regrets

How Would I Die?

Chapter VII

**Jenergy: Hey Everyone here is Chapter 7! :D**

**Finn: Junko! Get the flaming Popcorn ready!**

The guys had just returned from a victorious reckon mission. The Condor was about to lift off, when Stork noticed a creature was heading towards them. It was Zabber. Aerrow ran out of the ramp and rushed to him.

"Where's Piper!?" he quickly asked.

Zabber pointed to the forest with his muzzle. Aerrow got on his Skimmer and followed Zabber back to Piper.

**~X~**

Meanwhile, Piper vision was starting to get blurry. But that didn't stop her from recognizing Fang. He lay by her side and looked at her abdomen.

"My congratulation Piper" he smiled at her.

She smiled back and looked at the star filled sky. "Am I going to make it?"

"Do you think so?" he asked her.

"I said that I was going to defeat Cyclonis"

"Then you will make it" with a gust of wind, Fang was now leaves flowing in the wind.

Piper couldn't see the sky but that didn't stop her from imagining them in her mind. She was falling asleep. She tried to fight it but she was too tired. The last she heard was a familiar voice calling her name and then nothing.

**~X~**

"RADARR GIVE ME BACK MY HAIR GEL!" Piper eyes opened immediately and looked around. She was in her old room, in the Condor.

She heard running footsteps pass by her door and then it slowly faded away. Then the door opened, revealing both Aerrow and Zabber. Her faithful companion went up to her and was happy to see that she was well. On the other end, Aerrow was happy that Piper was safe and sound but they needed to talk privately. He politely asked Zabber to leave and he did. The red head locked the door and sat by her bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I followed Zabber and when we stopped all I saw was a puddle of blood, your blood. I thought I would have lost you. You're not leaving the Condor." He was being serious and strict.

"You can't order me around"

"I am your Sky Knight. And from the look of it, a soon to be father" he had a betrayed look on his face. "You know what. Once you can stand, leave. It's obvious that you've made your decision about the Storm Hawks and us" He stood up and was heading towards the door, when he felt hands around him. Piper pulled him back and made him sit again.

"Listen here Sky Knight. I told you that i would come back and here I am. I send you a message crystal that had the coordinates to a safe place to land the Condor. And this" she pointed to her abdomen, "This is ours. I found out weeks after I left. I had to focus on finding the secret passage to sneak in Cyclonis lair, find you and tell you everything. You want to blame me, go ahead. But this proves that you only want to believe in"

Aerrow was ignoring her. Piper sighed and walked out. "Let's go Zabber" Aerrow heard her say out loud. Piper was already down the ramp, when she felt someone pulling her back into the Condor. Aerrow carried her to his room and locked the door.

"We slept together weeks ago. I get that! What I don't get is the fact is that you never thought of telling me or asking to meet me in secret. It was as though I never mattered! That's why I am ending this!" he shouted.

Piper didn't say anything, she just got up; unlocked the door and left the Condor with Zabber and they were now heading North-East.

**~X~**

Stork had finally remembered and was now watching the message crystal.

"_If you guys get this, it means that we can meet up and defeat Cyclonis together and return home. In the far back of her lair, there's a crack and it's big enough for you guys to sneak in, while me and Zabber create a disturbance, making Cyclonis come out of her hiding spot. Also Aerrow we need to talk about something"_

The crystal shut itself off. What the rest didn't know was that Aerrow had seen the hologram from afar. The Sky Knight left note to his team and left the Condor and went after Piper.


End file.
